What I Really Want
by Lime-chan. KYU
Summary: Peach, a high school junior, fell in love with Marth, a college sophomore, and is trying to meet him... summary sucks, but please read


_**Lime-chan: I am soooooo sorry!!! I'll try my bests to continue writing fics! (not that a lot of people care, but still…)**_

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine (sigh)_

What I Really Want

By: Lime-chan

Prologue

The blonde girl quietly yawned and looked to the left. She saw her blonde friend who was resting her head on her right hand, staring down at her paper, hoping the answers to her assignment were in there already.

"That Peach…" the blonde girl whispered to herself and turned away from her friend, then looked at her finished assignment. "Such a dork…"

Peach frowned after looking at her paper for a while and turned to the left to face the window, since she sat next to it, in order to forget about her assignment. "I remember when I first saw him…" Peach closed her deep blue eyes, smile forming on her face.

"_I can't believe we're finally in high school, Zelda!" a fourteen-year-old Peach said excitedly and hugged her best friend. "I wonder if any of our old friends are gonna be here. What do you think?"_

"_I hope so. Hey, why don't we go walk around? Maybe we could find someone!" Zelda said with a smile on her face._

"_That's a great idea, Zelly! Let's go!!" she threw her hand in the air and started walking. They walked for about ten minutes when they saw a tall guy with blue hair. He was holding a piece of paper. He looked straight at Peach, then back to the piece of paper. Peach noticed this. As they passed by each other, Peach heard the guy whispering something._

"_I think you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever laid my eyes on. I hope to see you around more often" he whispered and looked back at Peach. She was blushing madly. He just continued walking._

_Peach had stopped walking, making Zelda look at her confusedly._

"_Peach? What's wrong? Your face's as red as a stop sign. Are you feeling alright?" Zelda asked._

"_That was the nicest thing anyone's ever told me…" Peach said and turned around, trying to see if she could see the guy, but he was nowhere to be seen. Peach looked down at the floor with a sad frown while Zelda stood there confused. They stayed that way for a while. "You have to help me find out who he is, Zelda!" Peach yelled. Zelda slightly jumped._

"_Uh… who?" Zelda asked._

"_That guy! The one with the blue hair! You have to help me!"_

"_Yeah… sure…"_

All she knew of him now was that his name was Marth, that he was now nineteen and that he was a sophomore in Smash Academy.

Peach wrote his name on her assignment with her blue pen. She also wrote a little side note.

"Okay, class, it's almost time for the bell to ring, so please pass your assignments to the front" the teacher, a short, thin, red head. Everyone did as she said. The teacher looked through the worksheets until she frowned and held up a paper. "Ms. Peach, what is this?"

"What is what, Mrs. Sawada?" Peach asked innocently and tilted her head to the right in confusion. Mrs. Sawada cleared her throat.

"'_Marth. I must try to find out where he lives no matter what_'" she read out loud. And looked at Peach with a glare.

"Oh, uh… that…" Peach said and looked at the ceiling, hoping there was a way out of the classroom there. Zelda giggled a little while the rest of the class burst out in laughter. "You see—"

"Ms. Peach, seriously, this is the fourth time this week that you do this! Your education is way more important than some guy!" Mrs. Sawada yelled, making Peach flinch. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mrs. Sawada, I understand…" Peach said quietly, scared to make her teacher angrier.

"Class dismissed" Mrs. Sawada said. Everyone stood up and walked out of the classroom. Zelda walked up to Peach.

"You could've asked for my help, you know" Zelda said.

"I guess I should've" Peach said with a giggle. They started walking out of the room.

"Please get your priorities straight, Ms. Peach" the teacher said, frowning.

"Yes, Mrs. Sawada, won't happen again" Peach said, then walked away, then when they were out of hearing range, started laughing loudly.

_**Lime-chan: I hoped you liked the prologue! I'll start writing the next chappie right NOW! Please review! When people review, it makes me work faster!**_


End file.
